


Flashlight

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [10]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Reverie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Not the first time for Hak to tease Yona. Not the first time for Yona to get irritated and angry to Hak due to his tease. But when it comes to comment about one of her instincts that she’s supposed to have as woman, her anger bubbles and she leaves them stunned due to her outburst, leaving Yona with her own reverie before Green Dragon aides her.For HakYona Week 2018 Day 2 – Teasing.





	Flashlight

Yona stomps her leg on the ground, hardly “geez, I can’t believe this?! you’re the worst, Hak?!”.

After Yona has turned her back and left them all, leaving them stunned there, Hak is about to follow her but Jae Ha taps his shoulder with confident smirk, pointing to the baby on Hak’s arms and asking him to stay here with Yun and three other Dragons to take care of the kids till their mother comes back while he will take care of this. It’s not the first time for Yona to be pissed off due to Hak’s tease, but this time looks like he’s going through the line too far.

He has teased her maybe the baby can’t behave on her arms due to her lack of motherhood. That’s not the sole reason, actually. On his life on Fuuga, Hak has cared for those younger than him, like several of younger friends that he has considered as little brother or sister (you can count in like Tae Woo, Han Dae, Ayame, Saki, Nobu, etc), including baby-sitting many kids and babies in Fuuga, not to mention about helped his grandfather when they just have adopted Tae Yeon. Of course, he’d have known how to handle the crying baby. What’s more, the baby is a girl, usually the babies will be attached into their opposite gender except their parents.

Jae Ha sighs and shakes his head as he remembers of how the baby has cried on Yona’s arms but Hak just needs to carry that baby and rocking the baby to silence the little baby, “ _it’s not something you’re supposed to tell a girl you love, not especially when that girl also loves you back, Hak”_.

Finally, Jae Ha finds Yona sitting on the riverbank, furiously picking the grasses out of the ground and throwing the grasses into the air in front of her. He chuckles and invites her attention to him.

When she doesn’t budge from her seat and keeps pouting, Jae Ha pats her head and sits beside her “dear, you know Hak didn’t really mean it about what he said, right? it was just like when you said he was the worst, he was only teasing you but I admit it, he went too far this time”.

Yes, she knows like she doesn’t mean it seriously, Hak only teases her like always but she’s far too irritated with Hak’s teasing this time, which not new. True, many times in fact Hak has said that she doesn’t have sex appeal but she’s afraid he doesn’t want to take her as his bride if she will not able to be good mother. Her face blushes on her last thought before she just waves it off “I just don’t understand, Jae Ha, why did Hak always tease me like that?! I wonder if actually he ever truly considered me as woman or not!?”.

Jae Ha is not about to tell the bird out of the place yet, so he states the matter of fact which has been the main reason of her outburst “but no matter how annoying, irritating and arrogant he is, you do love him, dear~ that’s why, when that comment about lack of motherhood comes from him, you’re really mad”.

Yona covers her blushing face _“God, how did I even fall into him from the first place?”_.

“Dear, you are the one who know she’s considered you as woman or not. Because he never forced you or harassing you, instead respect of you. What’s more, he has confessed his feeling that he loves you, right?”.

Because hell yeah, Jae Ha is right this time. The proof is when he’s been behaved around her as long as he has become her bodyguard after little incident with Tae Jun. Hak never has forced to touch her when she doesn’t want, unlike what Tae Jun has done as stupid second son of Kan family has tried to seduce her, which it means Hak has respected her despite his feeling.

No matter how annoying, irritating and arrogant he is, even before that betrayal has happened, without she realizes since when, she always considers him as someone important for her and despite sometimes she’s afraid just being near him even for speaking or feels suffocating as he’s around him, she always wants to get close with him. She realizes how different her love for Soo Won with her love for Hak. She considers her love for Soo Won maybe just her puppy love since she only a child but with Hak, it can be counted as mature love. Because unlike when she’s with Soo Won, she never has felt this way, to want to make him only look at her, stay close and touch him. Hak has been her flashlight in the darkness ever since she has been trampled over into the darkness outside the Castle by someone she dearly has loved as her first love. When she’s frightened of the things she doesn’t know as tomorrow comes, when she has thought she can’t fly again on the dark sky outside the Castle, when she has lost all of her will to life as she’s stuck in the darkness, it’s like she always gets all she need when she gets him. When she looks around now, she can’t lie that she sees how sweet her life now with her friends because someone she loves now, who never has abandoned her, is doing his great job to keep her alive so she can stay alive and surrounded by her new family in her new, still sweet life which she will not trade with anything. No matter how many times she is betrayed, she will never stop trusting him.

Considering she’s calmed herself down, Jae Ha brings her back from her reverie “now, want to get advice from this big brother about how to silent Hak’s mouth or even have a little revenge on him for all of his teasing?”.

Yona turns her head in excited manner “how so?”.

“pretend to seduce him passionately”.

Yona’s flushed cheeks now matches with her hair “no way?! It’s far too embarrassing, Jae Ha?! How do you even suggest that to me?!”.

Jae Ha caresses his jaw “then… how about to drive him crazy?”.

When Jae Ha and Yona are back, Yona declares to Hak for not come too close with her more than two feet near her as long as their way to Lily’s residence on this end of Autumn till they reach Kija’s village as their shelter for the Winter. Wow, that will be long torture for him.

Only one person that Hak is targeting right now “what are you telling to her, Droopy Eyes?”.

Jae Ha winks and sticks his tongue out of his mouth with amused, sly grin on his face “only asking her to be honest with herself?!”.

Not enough with that, Yona even gets closer to Jae Ha but Yona doesn’t let Hak to get closer into her, which successfully drives the Thunder Beast crazy. Almost. After all, she’s the center of his world that easily able to distraught and shake his well-being. Walking through the darkness, like gentle breeze fluttering flower petals around flying butterfly in the Springs, like the lanterns of festival in the Summer, like fireflies of darkest night in the beginning of Autumn, like the torch in the freezing Winter night, she has been his flashlight which keeping his sanity. If that flashlight turns off and far away too long from him, he will be stumbled on his path.

Do they cooperate to tease him back?

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued into next prompt of HakYona Week 2018 Day 3 – Innocence.


End file.
